


Naughty Letter

by SABATHco



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABATHco/pseuds/SABATHco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull sends Kaaras a naughty letter with some specific instruction on it. M/M, au, Male Adaar/Iron Bull</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Letter

Naughty Letter.   
  
**Characters: Kaaras Adaar, The Iron Bull  
Inquisition.  
Warning: Contains adult themes, profanity, nudity, masturbation **  
  
 It was late when the Inquisitor received the envelope from the raven. One of Leliana’s ravens. He supposed she was giving him new information. Considering he thought it may be urgent business, he decided to open it as soon as he received it.   
   Pulling the parchment out, he noticed the font was not the spymaster’s. In fact, it was a completely different but familiar font.   
   Bull.  
   He slipped a gloved hand down the paper to unfurl it. They didn’t write letters all the time, but when they were on lengthy missions, every now and again, when one of them could get the time, they would write.   
  
   “You gunna share that with the rest of us, your Inquisitorialness?”   
  
   Kaaras looked up, Varric eyeing him. “It’s from Bull,” he informed. As much as he’d enjoy reading it now, there was in thick letters on the very top line **‘Do not read if not in private,’** which had him folding it back up and putting it into one of his chest pockets. He couldn’t say the curiosity wasn’t eating at him, though. He wondered what Bull had written.   
  
   “Ooohh…” the dwarf laughed. “Got anything I can use for a novel?”   
  
   The Inquisitor just shook his head. “Nothing of interest, I assure you.”   
  
   “You didn’t even read it!”   
  
   “Varric,” he murmured, a show of not pressing the issue. The rogue put his hands up in defence. He didn’t need Varric spreading anything around, or getting ideas for his novels. It was bad enough he’d already asked Bull.  
  
   “Alright, alright. Your love secrets are your own,” Varric laughed. “It’s getting late anyway…”  
  
   Kaaras gave a friendly smile. “Turning in already? I would have thought you’d enjoy it out here.”  
  
   The dwarf gave a scoff. “Oh yeah, the hyenas looking at me with hungry eyes, it’s very romantic out here. Sparkler has the right idea. I’m going to bed. Besides, looks like that letter and you need some private time.”   
  
   Kaaras felt himself stiffen, but Varric just chuckled and walked towards his tent. Dorian had set his tent up a few hours ago and gone to bed. Varric was right, it was getting quite late. He should probably turn in soon as well. The only thing was, it was hot out here in the Hissing Wastes. Cold at night, sure, but with his naturally higher body temperature, he could handle it.   
   When Varric left, he gave him a goodnight before he sat out by the fire for a little while longer. He wondered if he should pull the letter out and read it now, but it was probably better off left in the privacy of his tent.  
   He didn’t know what it was, or what was going to be on the piece of paper, but he was certainly curious. He didn’t wish anyone to pry in on it while he was outside, though, so he stood up and headed for his own tent, it dead quiet outside now—besides the crackle of the campfire and the animals lurking around.   
   He’d already taken most of his armour off, he’d just been wearing a coat while he was outside. He removed the gloves from his hands and set them aside before he took the letter out and unfolded it once more. This time, he began to read.  
  
    _Assuming you’re all alone now, you can continue reading. If you’re not, then read what I said above again! You really don’t want this letter falling into the wrong hands, I spent like five times trying to write it out perfectly. And if it does… well they’re in for a ride._  
  
   Kaaras gave a small smirk. Alright, it was important. He got that much about it. He continued reading.  
  
    _Now, assuming you’re alone, I have some orders for you. Yeah, you’re the boss, right? Not this time. Not in these moments. I know you’ve been pushing yourself hard all day. I don’t have to be there to know that, you’re the Inquisitor, and you’re you.  
   Now… get undressed. And don’t skip down! This is a surprise. You have to read it one by one. If you don’t, I’ll know. Somehow… And I know you’re sitting there with that cute little expression on your face thinking ‘What? Is he really asking me to do this?’ Yeah, I am. Take off your clothes. All except your underwear. Then continue reading._  
  
   A brow lifted when Kaaras read the last part, and he felt his cheeks burn. Even though he knew he was alone, it didn’t stop the embarrassment. His lips parted as his eyes were tempted to skim down the entire letter. It took every ounce of him to not be spoiled, like flipping to the last few pages of a book and knowing what happens at the end.   
   He swallowed, looking around. Everyone else was in their own tents, but that didn’t mean they were asleep, or they may not knock and bother him. After all, if something happened, he was the one that needed to be informed and take action—if it was Inquisition related, anyway.   
   But there it was, the order written on the piece of parchment. _Take off your clothes._ He nibbled on his lip, contemplating if he should really do this. If Bull were here, he’d do it without any hesitation at all. Bull was the boss in the bed. But he wasn’t here. And what would prove that he did this besides his word?   
   This was Kaaras, though, and he was an honest man. If Bull asked—and he would—he’d know if he lied to him. Oh no, it was an order, and he must obey.   
   Putting the letter down, he took one more look around his tent, as if he were waiting for someone to pounce in and walk in on him. That paranoia was there, but the thought of Bull writing some kind of naughty letter already had his skin tingling with delight.   
   He finally obeyed. He stripped his clothes off, all but his underwear, which specifically said in the letter to keep on. He wondered what ideas Bull had. Once he was comfortable, he crossed his legs and picked up the letter once more, reading down.  
  
    _So you’re in your underwear. I know it might not be a little cute pink number, but I know it’s still hot. Lay down in your bed, get yourself comfortable. When you’re set, continue reading._  
  
   As if literally obeying a superior’s order, Kaaras stopped at the end of the point. He didn’t put the letter down, but he did move onto his bedroll and laid back to make himself more comfortable. He wanted to grab the cover and pull it over himself, just in case someone came in. It was still eating at him, but he continued.  
  
    _Now comes the good stuff. I want you to run your hand down over your chest, over those three long scars and feel your skin dance. I want you to imagine it’s my hand, teasing you and making you gasp for more._   
  
   This _was_ a naughty letter. And the first he’d gotten from Bull. Sure, they’d written little innuendos back and forth, here and there, and little hints, but not this. This was the definition of a naughty letter.   
   More blood ran to the Inquisitor’s cheeks as he thought what length Bull had gone to write something like this. Did he just come up with the idea? Did someone suggest it? What spurred this one? Nonetheless, his free hand did as was told, slowly running his fingers over his chest and feeling the scars on his side from where the dragon had clawed him.  
   This was ridiculous. He felt ridiculous. And yet, he felt like his body was already reacting. It was no surprise, it usually did at the slightest of touches or sexual thoughts. He could see the bulge prodding out from just beneath his belly. His hand went no further, though, reading on.  
  
    _Now, I know you’re getting excited, I am too, damn. Anyway, I want you do go down further, slowly, so slow it becomes painful and you just wanna grab it. But you’re not going to, because I’m not going to let you. I want you to feel your own skin, fingers through that cute little tuft of hair. I bet you’re getting wet now._  
  
   Yes, yes he was. His member was now hard, and he had to readjust his underwear so it could breath, now laying against the lower part of his pubic mound. He could feel the arousal already taking over him. The letter the hand was in began to shake a little as he ran his fingers (painfully, as Bull had said) slowly down his body. He wanted to go further; he wanted so much to take his own erection and run a hand up and down it, feeling the silky skin.   
   His belly twitched as his fingers went lower, over his hip and down to the brown hair. The blonde on his head did not match his body hair, and there was a sense that it saw little to no light. After all, this was a private area, even if he was openly naked in his tent, his fingers resting just before the trim of his underwear.  
   When he couldn’t take it anymore, he started reading again, hoping that Bull wouldn’t tease him for too much longer. He didn’t last long unless he thought of something horrible, and sometimes that could kill his mood entirely. But it was something Bull had taught him to keep him going a little longer. Or letting go and touching somewhere else just as pleasing, but not orgasmic enough to set him off.   
  
    _When you’re doing that nice little tremble and you want to take that hard cock of yours, don’t. Give those fingers a nice little suckle to get them all wet. Then smooth them down the back, and I want you to feel up that perky ass of yours._  
  
   It was a painfully slow process to read like this. Kaaras wanted nothing more than to masturbate and come right now. He’d lost the paranoia of someone walking in on him now, and he was focussed on the letter at hand.   
   Moving his hand back up, he suckled on his first two digits. There was still a coy nervousness that came over him, but as soon as he lowered his hand and felt down beneath the fleshy sack beneath the cotton, it disappeared. He went even further, and he felt the tight orifice, pressing a finger in gently.  
   “Nn…” he breathed, sinking into the warm centre. He drew it back out before sinking both digits in this time, swallowing both slowly. The saliva did little to make it silkier inside, but he ignored the slight discomfort as he continued to read the letter, still up in his free hand.   
  
    _Feels nice, doesn’t it? Good, get yourself nice and lax. Damn, I wish I was there to watch this, or better yet, fuck you. Pretend I am, okay. Pretend those nice little mage hands are the hands of a warrior, and get a little harder. I want you to finger yourself until you’re on the verge of coming. Then read on.”_  
  
   Bull knew that it didn’t take much for Kaaras to let go. He didn’t always need stimulation of his genitals to orgasm. Even reading the letters on the parchment were enough to make him release himself. He didn’t, but he was already close.   
   His eyes closed for a moment as he did what he was told, feeling himself, the warmth surrounding his fingers. He went a little harder, his body tensing. Maker, he wanted so much to touch his own throbbing prick. He could feel the wet pre-cum having dribbled idly against his lower belly.   
   Another soft moan left his throat as he went harder. His backside was not the soft flesh of a woman’s sensitive folds, but with being so sensitive, sometimes going to the bathroom ended in him having a stiffy. He bit his lip as his breath became faster, and before he felt himself getting too excited, he forced himself to stop, his fingers withdrawing.  
   It took a moment, but Kaaras felt his body relax on the bedroll, panting lightly as he almost went too far. Maker, it was hard to stop. His hand was gripping the letter much harder than he realised, and it was now a little scrunched.   
   Swallowing heavily, he relaxed his hands, thighs loosening from their tense position. He brought the letter back up.   
  
    _Now, assuming you didn’t come already, and if you did, start from the start again, I know how quickly you can have a hard on again. Now that your ass is nice and warm, your dick is just dying for attention. Put the letter down, take off those panties and get on your hands and knees. When you’re there, you can continue reading while you fuck yourself._  
  
   Alright, Kaaras could do that. He leant up, a hand leaning on the bed. Putting the letter onto the pillow, he turned around, slipped the underwear off. Putting them aside, he moved to all fours as the letter said, on his hands and knees where he continued to read.  
  
    _Now you can touch that eager uncut dick of yours. Imagine I’m pressed up against your back, lips on your nape, suckling and bruising you. That other hand of yours is no dick of mine, but it’ll do. Fuck it like I’d fuck you._  
  
   By this point, the mage was more than ready to take himself. He clutched a little hard on his thickened shaft, running a palm over it. The moment he touched himself, he felt his body shudder and tense under the attention.  
   “Oh, yes…” he whispered, biting his bottom lip. He had no support when his hand ran over his rump, being ordered to slap himself from the parchment. He did so, just like Bull would, grabbing the flesh and pulling on it before he let a digit sink back in.  
   He could no longer keep in the right position, and he ended up having to lean down onto the pillow, leaning awkwardly on his shoulder. He could have done this on his back, but the letter was specific, and it made the fantasy more realistic, even if he was getting a face full of his pillow.  
   He tried to look at the letter that was beside him, but the letters were on a strange angle that he couldn’t quite fully read, the ink shimmering in the candlelight. He just continued to do what he could, his hand pumping his member, fingers now delved back inside.  
   A moan escaped the back of his throat, and he felt his chest starting to pant once more. He quickly let go of his erection, if only to pull the paper towards him and turn it so he could read it.  
  
    _My hands grab at that perfect ass of yours before I shove my hard cock back inside. You’re breathing hard, so ready to come. I can hear you repeating my name. Yeah, The Iron Bull is fucking you hard, your whole body is tense._  
  
   “Oh… fuck…” he whimpered, his voice shaking as he felt the necklace around his neck slip further down to his chin. He was panting now, and he could feel drool starting to slip down the crease of his open lips. His whole core was starting to burn up, his stomach tensing and tight. He could feel the release was near, and his hand continued to thrum back and forth.   
  
    _C’mon, Kadan, come hard and fast. Do that little strained moan of yours as your body convulses. I want to see you come inside this letter. That’s right, I want proof that you read it, that I made you come this way._  
  
   Was he serious!? Kaaras felt another breathy moan leave his throat. And he couldn’t hold on anymore. His fingers left his backside, if only to grab the piece of parchment as he came over it, his body twitching and convulsing as the hot semen left him.  
   “Oohh… augh…” he groaned, panting and shaking. He felt the thick come sink into the paper, weakening it as he unloaded. For a moment, he just lay there, hands leaving his body and falling, arse in the air.   
   He caught his breath, letting the remnants of his orgasm finally dwindle away before he let his eyes open once more, having closed from his hot, hard climax.   
   Swallowing dryly, he felt the kink in his neck from being in such an awkward position, and his arms shook as he pushed himself up so he sat on the back of his legs. In front of him was the letter, covered in his bodily fluids, the ink now smeared. He couldn’t believe Bull had written him this, and he’d have to return it as proof. There was something a little dirty about having a letter on him that was covered in his own orgasm.  
   Picking it up, he read the last of it.  
  
    _Now that you’re all done, take the rest of the night or day to relax. Go clean yourself up if you can. But remember, I want to see this letter when you come back._  
  
Kadan.   
  
   Lowering the letter carefully, he set it aside so it could dry. The smell was strong of his own semen, and he hoped it would go away soon. He didn’t need someone sniffing around him, knowing that he had his own ejaculate on him.     
A small layer of sweat was against his body, and he wiped his hands down on the shirt he’d removed. He’d clean them. Now. He didn’t care if Varric or Dorian came out, asking what the deal was, he just needed to clean up. He generally did after sex. He’d have thought that every little private orgasm he had inside his pants when younger would have made him gotten used to it. It didn’t. He was finicky. He could deal with it—if he had to—but other times he needed to feel clean.   
   Pulling the dirty shirt towards him, he wiped himself down before he grabbed some cleaner clothes from his bag. He was aware a bath in the middle of the night wasn’t the safest thing to do out there in the desert, but he grabbed one of the water sacks. He left his tent and found a secluded area where he could clean himself and get redressed before returning to his tent. Thankfully, there were no interruptions.      
  
*****  
   Kaaras had felt strange carrying a letter in his pocket that was filthy and covered with now dried bodily fluids. He’d been too paranoid to keep it in the saddlebag on his hart, so he’d kept it on himself at all times. Nobody seemed to pick up on anything, which eventually made him feel quite safe when they were on their way back to Skyhold.  
   Eventually, all three of them returned through the gates, and he set his mount down near the stables. He’d get his belongings and return them to his room later. His first stop was Bull. And as soon as he saw him, the Qunari was wearing a grin that he knew was all about that letter.   
  
   “Good to see you’re back safe and sound, Kadan,” Bull said, having pulled him away to the side. They took the stairs up in the tavern and out to the balcony where Bull could have him all to himself.   
  
   Kaaras gave a small smirk as Bull pulled him closer, his hands going over his hips. “I’m happy to be back,” he murmured, Bull leaning down and kissing his neck. He felt Bull’s beard prickle against his skin and his blood ran cold. Maker, he’d just come back and he was already feeling arousal kicking in.  
  
   “I’m assuming you got my letter?” The Bull leant back from the Inquisitor’s neck. “Did you like it?” Of course he did. Kaaras was a man who got excited over the simplest of things, but he still asked. Having that confirmation made it all worth it.  
  
   Like it? Kaaras gave a bit of an embarrassed huff. He moved back and reached his hand into his coat to fetch the recycled envelope. “I think the letter speaks for itself.” He handed it over and Bull took it, unfolding it.  
  
   A grin came from the older Qunari at the smudged letters and hardened splashes. It was evident that Kaaras had ejaculated inside, and that was hot. “Maybe I should send these more often, hm?” he chuckled. It was enticing knowing that the Inquisitor had gotten off to this. He wished he was there to see it, but just knowing that the letters on the parchment had gotten Kaaras off was satisfaction for him.  
   It didn’t stop the fact that he’d missed the boss, though. And at the sight of him (and the letter), he was more than eager to lead him to his bedroom across the pathway. “Come on, I wanna see just how much that letter excited you.”   
  
   Bull tugged on his hand, and Kaaras was happy to follow, especially at the little tug of his hand. Bull wasn’t always affectionate outside of the bedroom, but it was obvious he’d missed him. Kaaras had missed the warrior as well. He followed without hesitation, Bull still holding the letter in his other hand. He’d only just gotten back, but that hardly mattered to him. He was more than eager to spend some actual time with the man who wrote down that naughty letter.


End file.
